


The Spirits

by anassa_anemou



Series: Bronte Pics and Things [1]
Category: Bronte - Gotye (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Spirit Animals, Spiritual, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her journey since the first step until the last in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this. I know it seems a bit strange, but I just let myself write and this came to me all at once. Thank you for making me write in this fandom that I learned to love.

****

Un-bodied Being

The forest is dark, the sunbeams escape around the tree trunks, showing their light touch coming from the leaves. It’s magical to feel the air shift in the forest, the way it murmurs old tales and brings goose bumps to those that fear not.

Crackling sounds from feet squishing what the Autumn let it fall; nature trying to keep it’s pace, making the season with highlights from such a close and small palette. Red, green, brown and yellow, twirling around as you get lost in the characteristic smell of renewing things. They will die first before the spring can make everything grow. 

The bass-y sound breaks the marvelous pseudo silence only nature can create, and you, well, you turn around trying to find them back, but it’s hard.

****

Spirit of Birth

The first steps into the forest are the hardest. They let little people know a stranger is entering their sacred ground. You’ve heard from your grandmother how the little people always took care of the untouched grounds of Mother Earth and now you’re scared.

Each step booms like a drum, beating down, irradiating light beyond your feet. It begins all over again, just like your struggle to leave your mother’s womb. You look ahead to a world you don’t know, something tells you to stay, to protect yourself, but your heart knows it’s time to move forward.

You don’t look back, just brave the fears that almost overwhelm you, until you see them, and the first one lets you touch its head. Your palm caress the thick fur and a feeling runs inside you, making you kneel and feel as it’s your first breath. 

Somehow, it is.  
 ****

Spirit of Joy

They take you, never speaking with you, but just the same letting you know how to act. Your feet touch the ground and giggles break through; they come from your gut, spilling as those secrets that shouldn’t be told. The fear is gone, replaced by a sunshine that pulses inside you, each time hotter and brighter.

The trees talk to you, showing how to climb and rest in their arms when the run is too fast for you to handle. Other animals approach with care, letting you touch them when you smile. It’s like all of your skin shimmer and everything around is actually inside you.

The forest no longer it’s out there, but opens herself inside you, making her own paths, twisting some things you never though it could be real. Those dreams of flying, giving you wings. And the ones you buried in the back of your mind, but now make you a magician that performs the great act with an easiness that would never be possible out there. Your body moves on its own, arms swirling around, legs quick to spin, eyes reaching the sky.

You dance in ecstasy. 

 

****

Spirit of Maturing

The sun is setting and the fireflies start to appear. It’s getting cold, but you shake your antlers and pull your fur closer to your body, right now you are the beast. They been with you and two of them let you touch them, the third is looking at you right know.

You know they are waiting, because only you can make the last steps. You shake your head proudly like a stag in its prime. You are ready to run, not on the outside forest, but in the grove you’ve been growing inside. You know all the ways, they taught you, now it’s time to feel them contorting and changing, settling at the same time new paths appear.

Eyes closed you listen, it’s that sound again, the one you aren’t sure what it was at first, but now, you know. It’s not the beasts, it’s the sound of Mother Earth screaming at her kids, making them wake up from their daydream. It causes fear like a mother’s scolding, but when it’s over and after you feel yourself being pulled against your mother to hear the loving words, the one’s you know are meant to say you are loved, well, the fear is gone.

You feel in you, how things shift and suddenly the third beast is huffing and making your hair move in gentle waves. It’s time, you don’t need to move to touch it. They are inside of you, just like always, even before you gave the first step.

You are wholesome again.

 

****

Spirit of Death

You go out, the fourth beast looks you go in silence. It’s hard to let go, to make yourself to leave this especial place. But you will do it anyway, you have to live out there, to bring this into your day life and just feel yourself be again.

Time passes, and you let things shift, you don’t run in the forest again, but your body is always moving, racing and trying to catch up. Those around you didn’t see the changes and now they keep you from noticing things continued to fluctuate while you start to grow.

And it’s hard to keep everything ok, to pass through all the shiny things and people that try to steal your attention. Of course no one really realize and the inner forest is each time restricted to a darker and loner place. It’s time to leave, you know. But the fear is back and you dash to the forest once again, losing the shoes once again and letting your feet feel the earth beneath.

It’s empty, and you can hear the roar again, but the sounds don’t come. The last beast can’t be seem, nor touched, but you can feel something floating back, leaving your body and offering itself to it. 

No one ever touched the last one without disappearing and you won’t try. The antlers are there, for you to touch and remember, and you hold them to your chest, knowing they will go back and remind you of how far you went. They are bounty war and will be proudly displayed. Now you know, and when you look at them again it’s like coming back to the run, and you know the circle can start all over again.


End file.
